love found at the top of everest
by Ste650
Summary: Martin tries to express his feelings towards samantha, yet as he tries to do so, he ends up on a brave quest that leads him to the feet of mt everest


For a while now, Martin had realised that his feelings towards Samantha had grown beyond the point of a simple 'attraction'. He knew he needed to tell her how he felt, and he needed to do it soon. He saw Samantha in jacks office….chatting. He had to do it now, before anything happened between them two.

Martin began to move towards the office door, trying to avoid colliding with the dozens of agents milling around. Martin wondered how Samantha would react, or even how Jack would react. Oh well, here goes nothing.

Just as Martin was about to enter the office, a donut slammed into the side of his face. He fell with a 'thud'. Dazed and shocked, he looked around for the source of this attack?

As he raised his head, another struck him full in the chest. A bombardment of donuts began to rain in on him and soon he was smothered in the fib's favourite food source. Martin couldn't remember which donut had knocked him out, but all he remembered were the sirens of an ambulance rushing him to hospital.

When he woke up, he was surprised to see a man wearing a penguin suit stood next to him, holding a match in one hand and a ping pong racket in the other.

"You will need these" he said "for the journey that lies ahead of you."

Then slowly, the penguin began to melt.

"No" Martin screamed "what are these for, what do I do with them." Martin never noticed the funny looks he got from doctors and patients strolling past.

Martin had to tell Samantha how he felt and he needed to get to her quick, and so he ran. He ran down the corridors screaming "I'm on my way."

More funny looks.

On the way out he grabbed a map on one of the walls. He may have lived here all his life, but his mum rarely let him out to play, so he sometimes got lost.

As he stumbled out of the hospital, he saw a cab pull up along side him. So he jumped in.

"Take me to this place as fast as you can" Martin blurted.

"Ok sir. But before I go, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, but hurry" Martin said in a seething tone.

"That ping pong racket you have there, you know how to use it"

"No, some guy in a penguin suit gave it to me"

"THEN WE MUST HURRY" The cabbie replied in a rather freaky way.

Martin had no idea where he was going, but he just hoped it was in the right direction. There had been too many complications tonight, too many indeed. After a short drive, the cabbie pulled up outside the largest Ferris wheel in New York.

"Go he said, and make sure you envy the man in the red carpet."

Martin didn't understand, but just hope all would be revealed very soon. "Ok, ill go, thank you mister"

The Ferris wheel was an unusual sight, made solely of wood it looked unstable and unsafe. And yet he had to go up there?

After paying the fee to get on the ride, he was escorted to his cabin. There where four other people in with him. There was a man wearing a red carpet, a business man of some sort. Also, on the far left there was a man holding a girl at gun point.

As the ride began, Martin decided to break the tension in the air. "Mr red carpet wearing man, nice to see you"

"Is it now, are we truly all here to see the sight we have already seen"

"I do not understand"

"Neither do I, yet we are here to learn are we not?…..to learn from the carpet master"

"That is why I have been sent, yes" Martin replied.

"Good, then feel the texture of my carpet, isn't it nice"

Remembering the good advice of the cabbie, Martin said "I would be lying if I said no."

"Then you are wise. I will do you a deal. I will teleport you the place you wish to go for the match you hold in your hand. The match you hold is one of a kind., made by the monks of feudal Japan in their mighty was against the foreign armies of the west."

"Then I will trade, but what meaning has it to you" Martin inquired.

"I am the famous carpet match collector"

"Then we have a deal, send me to Jack's office so I can get this whole matter dealt with."

The carpet wearing man began to wave his hands in the air, and a shroud of smoke began to materialise around him. Then, there was a feeling of utter bliss, as he felt himself being carried at an inconceivable speed towards Jack's office.

Before it had even begun he felt himself slowly reforming in a small wooden cabin. Sat behind a desk was a well built man with a grin lining his face.

"So you finally came? You not doing as well as the other guy but still not bad. I think you better go outside and try and catch up, there's only about an hour left."

Martin did not care at this moment in time, things were happening to fast for him to think and so he just rushed outside, searching for this understanding the cabin master had offered him.

Then he saw it. Jack was at the top of a large mountain, holding Samantha close to him.

Just as Martin was about to scream in rage, the most unusual thing happened. From all around him, people began to emerge, all of them clapping and cheering. Jack and Samantha were collected from the top of the mountain and brought next to Martin.

And then, a man emerged. He was holding a micro-phone and had a cheesy grin and teeth to white to be real.

"I would like to congratulate the winners of today's episode of 'love found on top of the mountain'. Jack and Samantha, please stand up."

The crowd where wild. Martin especially noticed a lad and a girl at the front with an 'Sam loves Jack' t-shirt on. Then the girl turned round to reveal what was said on the back. 'Gag Martin Gag'.

"Fan t-shirts!?" he said in surprise, impressive.

"And can we have a round of applause for the 'loser' Martin. Martin, you tried to love her, but the love was never there. But no one goes away with nothing on this show. And so we are giving you a free complimentary ping pong racket. Well Done"

"Well fans at home, I hope you enjoyed the show and we will be back next time when we see Grissom and Warrick battle it out for Catherine's affection. So until then!" 


End file.
